


The Wench and the Treeslayer

by brienne_lannister_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brienne_lannister_of_tarth/pseuds/brienne_lannister_of_tarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime visits Brienne and is confronted with her "Christmas problem". Fluff ensues.<br/>Could also be called "How Jaime earned a new nickname"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wench and the Treeslayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first ficlet I published on tumblr and I thought it fitting that I would publish it as my first work on here as well (with some small changes). I blame the ladies from JB chat who encouraged me to give writing a shot ;-)

“Seven Hells, wench, what happened to you?” Jaime asked as Brienne opened the door of her apartment for him. There were scratches on her arms and face, and fir needles were stuck in her hair. 

“This Christmas tree is driving me insane! The lights are not working! I've checked everything twice and can't find the reason...” Brienne looked discouraged. 

“And I started to think the tree attacked you. What did you do, try to climb it? Do you want me to take a look at it?” Jaime asked. Brienne just shrugged, which he interpreted as, “Of course, I'd appreciate your help.” He knew that this was how she really felt about his offer; she just wouldn't admit it. He entered the apartment and went straight to the living room.

By the time Brienne got there – she made a detour to the bathroom to make herself look a little bit more presentable – Jaime had apparently found the problem. The lights were on, and he stood in front of the tree and chuckled. When he noticed Brienne, he grinned at her and said, “You know, lights actually work a lot better if they are plugged in!” 

Brienne felt completely embarrassed, and she knew that she was blushing. “I'm so useless...” she murmured. Of course, the easiest solution would have escaped her notice.

Jaime said, “Oh come on, cheer up, wench!” 

“My name...” 

“....is Brienne, I know, I know....you never get tired of telling me so. But that's not what this is about right now. You may be a bit inexperienced in certain areas” - and here Jaime couldn't help but grin, which made Brienne roll her eyes at him - “but you are amazing at other things. For example, no guy at the gym could ever beat you, and you know that. And you're not only strong, but you're also a very warm, caring person. You know just as well as me that I wouldn't be here any more if it wasn't for you.” Both of them were silent for a moment as they remembered the time when Jaime had lost his right hand. “You may not be the perfect housewife, Brienne,” Jaime continued, “but I wouldn't want to change you for the world. I love you the way you are.” 

Brienne looked stunned. “You...love me?” she asked, sounding incredulous. 

Jaime sighed and answered, “I hoped you might have noticed by now, Brienne...but it seems I have to be even more obvious.” Then he closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly. Brienne was completely taken by surprise...but only for one or two seconds; then she kissed him back. 

As they only focused on each other now, Jaime didn't even realise that he was walking backwards – until he tripped over the cord of the tree lights and stumbled backwards into the tree, which of course fell to the ground, Jaime right behind it. 

Brienne burst out laughing as Jaime tried to disentangle himself from the cord and brushed off some fir needles. “This is perfect,” she said, trying to catch her breath. “Now I finally know how to respond when you call me 'wench'. I'm really looking forward for you telling people why I call you 'treeslayer'”.


End file.
